nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Nitro Type 2.0
Nitro Type 2.0 was a large update to Nitro Type that occurred on April 28, 2015. It included many new features, such as new car designs, using the HTML5 standard (no longer requiring Adobe Flash Player), and a new achievements page design. Updates New Car Designs Nitro Type 2.0 featured new car designs for almost every car in the game. You can see these new designs on the regular website, at a URL that looks something like this: https://www.nitrotype.com/cars/1_large_1.png. This is where all the new car links were stored for Nitro Type 2.0. The old links were stored in URLs like this: http://images.nitrotype.com/default/images/cars/large/car1.png. To change the car, change the number 1 to another number. That number is the car's id. There are some cars, however, that do not appear on the images.nitrotype.com website. This is because these cars were made after the release of Nitro Type 2.0. The new car designs were mainly just minor details. For instance, a lot of cars just had lighter tires and more detail around the edges; however, there were a few cars that were completely remodeled, such as the Outtie R11 and Buggani Vyrus SS. Outtie R11.png|Original Outtie New Outtie R11.png|2.0 Outtie Buganni.png|Original Buggani Vyrus 11 large 1.png|2.0 Buggani Vyrus A New Track Nitro Type 2.0 came out with a new track using the new HTML5 standard. Before, it required the Adobe Flash plugin, which meant the site would not work on a mobile device. Flash was also an annoyance because it required players to install Adobe Flash Player if it was not already installed. To remedy this, Nitro Type redesigned its track with HTML5 and the canvas element. This new design allowed the admins to make themed tracks that could change randomly, and ones for events. However, this new upgrade would mean that all versions of Internet Explorer 9 and younger would not support this new track, because those browsers don't support HTML5, although people could still download the latest version of Chrome. OldTrack.PNG|The old track. NewTrack.PNG|The new track. (notice how the cars are redesigned and the numbers are less bright. It also no longer shows the speed of the people in the race.) New Achievement Design Nitro Type 2.0 came out with a completely new Achievement Design. The basics were untouched (the title of the achievement, the reward, and if you completed it or not) but there were some major differences. Along with this change, the feature where you could see the percentage of people who have completed an achievement was removed. Many players are not happy because of this. OldAchievements.PNG|The old achievements page. NewAchievements.PNG|The new achievements page. Removal of Popularity Contest Achievements Another achievement change is that they removed every achievement in the Popularity Contest category, which resulted in the removal of the 8 Bit Racer and Hotdog Mobile. Those who got the achievements before the removal still kept the achievements, but they were made unachievable after this update. Removal of Mystery Box Achievements All the achievements in the "Cruisin' Back" achievement category were removed, and the Zonday Tricolore became unobtainable. However, a few months later, a new daily mystery box system was implemented, as opposed to the weekly mystery box system. In addition, all of the Cruisin' Back achievements were brought back, but you needed more mystery boxes to get those achievements than before, due to the smaller amount of waiting time between mystery boxes. Gold Members The entire concept of Gold was basically unchanged with the release of Nitro Type 2.0, however, the achievement The Gold Standard was removed. Instead, Nitro Type allowed players to decide how much money they wanted by paying different amounts. For example, if you paid 10 dollars, then you would receive . In addition, the 20% cash bonus per race replaced the 15% discount on all cars in the dealership. Category:Basic Game Information